


Promise To Love Me

by 11_1Young_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Car Accidents, Heavy Angst, Insecure Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sad Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Needs a Hug, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Mess, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_1Young_writer/pseuds/11_1Young_writer
Summary: "you promise me Tetsu""do you really mean it, I'm the one for you??"----"if you really miss him, you should come to him years ago. Not now""you don't deserve him""he needs someone who can give him happiness. Not pain"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Promise To Love Me

\----  
I've got my drivers licence last week  
Just like we always talk about  
'cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house  
\----

Tsukishima was in a car with a handsome man that he adores. A man with a black messy bed hair who busy driving his car. He can't help but staring at the man. 

"moonshine, do I look really good? You're staring at me," the man look at him reaching his hand. He shook his head. "no...you look REALLYYYY amazing Tetsu. I mean like soooo handsome. And sometimes I was thinking. What have I done to deserve you in my life," he smile brightly. The man Kuroo Tetsurou. His eyes softened after Tsukishima said it. "no Kei...I'm the one who need to ask you that. What have I done that the God gave you to me. A pretty and cute but salty man accept me as his boyfriend. Thank you moonshine," Tsukishima tilted his head to the right. "thank you for what??" he asked. Kuroo just look at him. "for choosing me. For loving me. And I promise that I'll always love you until I die. Forever. No one can stop me from loving you," hearing that Tsukishima face become soft. "don't promise that Tetsu. What if your heart changed one day. I'm still young. We both are. What if someday you found someone that will love you more than I can do," he said caressing Kuroo's hand. Kuroo frowned. "no. I'm going to love you forever. And I'll never stop. No one can love me like you do. No one can make me happy like you do. I'll always. Always love you. I promise," Tsukishima didn't answer. He just hummed and look outside the window. 

"Tetsu??" softly Tsukishima called his boyfriend. Kuroo hummed while driving to his house. "can you teach me how to drive?" Kuroo turned to him and said. "why is that?" without looking at Kuroo he answered. "I just want to drive like you do. You're only 17 but you already know how to drive. I wanted to drive you to your house one day. When you come visit me. I'll take you and drive to your house. Can I?" Kuroo smile widely. "sure. Why not. I want my moonshine drive me home!! And one day...moonshine. One day. We will leave together. Once you graduated from high school and you start college. Stay with me okay moonshine," with that Tsukishima finally turned to him with a smile on his face. He nodded excitedly. " I will. With that we can live happily together?? " he said and Kuroo cares his face. 

You promise me that Tetsu

\---  
But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying cause you weren't around  
\---

-kei-

Tetsu

Hey are you there.. 

Tetsu I miss you. When will you come to visit. 

Read*

Hey...Tetsu. 

My brothers say I can use his car

Thank you for teaching me😊

I can drive you home..

Do you want me to take you. Or I'm the one who need to visit you?? 

Tetsu reply me

Oh. Maybe you're just busy.  
Sorry. 

Text me if you're free

I love you❤️

Read*

...... 

He's crying. A month passed but Kuroo never reply his text. Tsukishima was driving down the street alone without his boyfriend beside him. His brother didn't allowed him to drive but he persuaded him so that he let him use it. And he's here now. Alone. 

Kuroo teached him how to drive and luckily Tsukishima was a fast learner. He was really excited when Kuroo said he want to visit the next week after the last day Kuroo visit him. He wait. And wait. No one come. No call. No text. But its weird because he saw Kenma with Hinata. He's not feel weird that Kenma there with Hinata because their dating hut why there's only Kenma. Kuroo was nowhere to be found. 

"maybe he's busy with his work. He's a third year after all" he smile. 

Or maybe you just feel tired of me  
\---

And you're probably with the blonde girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about  
\---

He's alone in his room scrolling his instragram account but his heart hurt when he saw his boyfriend post a picture of him with a woman. She has a blonde hair but darker. Shorter but cute. She looks like a kind woman. An extrovert he tought. Not like him. A loner. The women in that photo was hugging his boyfriend and Kuroo's hand on his waist. 

"maybe his friend" he tought. He didn't leaves a like at that post. He close the app sad put his phone down walking to the mirror. He stare at his body. "I'm skinny. Salty. Loner. I'm an asshole. I wear a glasses. I'm a nerd. Who will want me. She's pretty. Much pretty than me. Maybe she's always smile that you like her. She look kind not like me. You really do tired of me right, Kuroo Tetsurou. Well I'm not gonna blame you that. I can love like she do maybe," slowly his tears fall down his cheek. When he turned to walked to his bed, his head felt dizzy. Blur. And he fall. All he saw was darkness.

But at least. Tell me?? 

\---  
And I know we weren't perfect  
But I've never felt this way to no one  
And I just can't imagine  
How you could be so Kay that now I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me...  
\----

"Kei, moonshine?? Who's that?" Kuroo asked him with a serious tone. He just look at Kuroo shooked his head. "he's Wakatoshi, Kuroo. You don't know him??" Kuroo heard his calling Ushijima with his first name and he can see fire in his eyes. "did you cheating on me?? How can you never call me by my first name but you called him with his first name. Do you love him more than me?" Tsukishima shooked his head hardly. His hand reaching Kuroo's. "Noo..i will never cheat on you. I love you okay. He's just a friend. We being friend after aour matched that time when I joined the training with them. That's all," his eyes watered looking at his boyfriend who already red. Angry. He explained everything. He told him that's he never cheat but its not enough for Kuroo. The scene was fast. When he's busy explaining, Kuroo's hand already moving slapping his cheek. He stop. Eyes widened. At that time his tears already fall. 

"please. Please. Tetsurou. Don't. Please don't leave me. I love you okay. I will do anything to make you believe that I love you. So please. Don't leave me. Because I already fall hard for you. I really do," he look down at his feet. Tears falling. Suddenly he felt a hand caressing his hair. It was Kuroo. " shit, Moonshine I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will not. I will never leave you. I just...i just can't control myself. I'm sorry, " without saying anything Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo and hugged him. Crying. Saying the three words repeatedly. 

\----

His eyes widened. He's on his bed laying with his brother sitting beside him. " I miss him. Why all of our memories, I dream that one," he tought. Placing his hand on his cheek where Kuroo once slapped him. 

Akiteru realised that his brother already awake caress his brother head. "Kei, are you okay?" ha said softly. Worried about his brother. He seems off lately.  
"Kei, do you want to eat anything. I'll cook," but his brother just shooked his head. He sighed. "you need to eat Kei. You already loose your weight. You're lucky I'm here when you faint yesterday. Tell me Kei. Is there something wrong? You can tell me you know," he asked his btmrother but he refused to say anything. He let out a heavy sigh before he leaves." if you need anything just call me okay?? ". 

He sat up and took his glasses and put it on him. Took his phone but once again he saw his boyfriend -maybe not anymore- post another picture of him. With the same girl as before. They look happy. Really happy. 

" I'm here Tetsu. How can you be so happy while I'm such a mess in here. Waiting for you," he said. 

He close the apps and go to the gallery and that when he saw a video that Kuroo recorded while singing a sing that he write. He clicked the video. 

I like your hair, a perfect blonde that I adore.  
I'm asking myself, what I've done. 'Cause an angel come to me.  
Oh oh oh ohhh...  
How lucky I am,  
Having you by my side.  
And I promise with all my heart...  
That I will always love you.  
'cause you're the one for me  
(I'm not good at writing a song so yeah) 

A song that becomes his favourite because Kuroo said its for him. His voice was good even though the guitar that he played was out of tune. 

He chuckle sadly..

Do you really mean it Tetsu. I'm the one for you??

\---  
And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much miss you but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'cause they'll never know you the wat that I do  
\---  
He was on his way to his school with Yamaguchi walking with him. Yamaguchi stared at him worriedly. "Tsukki, are you okay? You don't need to go to school if you're sick," he looked at Yamaguchi smiling. "I'm..I'm okay. I just..you know its been months. I'm a second year right now. But he never text me. Call me. I just miss him. Didnt he need to at least tell me if he want to break up. Am I still his boyfriend?" at that time Yamaguchi already hugged him tightly. Crying. " you need to let him go Tsukki. Find a new life. You live without him before. He's happy with his life there but you're suffering here. Waiting for something that will never come back. Please Tsukki. Let him go. All of us. Suga and the others, will stay with you. We will support you even though they're no longer in Karasuno.," he cried. Tsukishima just chuckle hearing his best friend crying." I'm the one who hurt. Why you're crying. You look ugly when you're crying Yamaguchi. Kageyama will kill me if he know I made you cry. And dont worry about me. I'm happy. I guess. I'll try. I will try to forget him. Now, now. Stop crying," Yamaguchi look up at him wiping his tears. 

" just forgot about him. He's an asshole. I will kill him once I meet him, " 

He's not an asshole. He's a good guy. I know him. It's all my fault that he leave me. Because I can't love him just the way he wanted to. It's my fault.  
\---  
Sidewalk we crossed  
I still hear you voice  
God I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fucking love you  
\---  
That weekend when he walked home after practice alone, he decided to visit the places that he spent his time with Kuroo. A street. The place that Kuroo teach him how to drive. He just walked there with his headphone in and phone in his hand and suddenly he bumped with a very familiar man. A short man with a blonde hair like a pudding. Busy playing his games. 

The man look up from his game. "oh Kenma. What are you doing here," he smile. Kenma looked at him with a sad look. "I just...i just passed by. I'm going to meet Shouyo," he said. Tsukishima just smile at him and Kenma was feel really guilty. He know thtatat smile. A sad smile. What Tsukishima said after made him froze. 

"Tetsu--Kuroo. Is he okay there? How about his college??" Kenma looked at him didn't know what to say. Quickly he look down. Didnt want to make an eye contact with the tall. "he's good. I guess. I haven't talk to him lately. And I don't want to,"he said. He heard Tsukishima responded with 'hmm' before he talked. 

" Kenma, can you help me? " kenma look up.  
" what is it? "..  
" I know I don't the right to say this but, please make sure he's happy? Can you? I haven't meet him for how long so I just want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. I know he already leaves me. I dont even know if I'm still his boyfriend. But I know its all my fault. Its my fault for being an asshole with him. I don't deserve all the things he gave me. The memories. I hope I can forget about it but I can't. He mean a lot to me. If something happen to him, please make sure he's safe," Kenma didn't what to do at that time so he hugged Tsukishima tightly. He's crying. He feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried. I tried talked to him. But it's no use. Shouyo always told me about your conditions and you don't deserves all that. It's not your fault. It's Kuroo's. Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Tsukishima hugged him back. 

'It's mine. It's all mine.'

They stay like that for a while. Tsukishima wiped the tears on Kenma's face before he leaves. When he leaves Kenma was there, stared at him leaving. 

Not far from there he saw a boy trying to cross the road. But the boy didn't notice that there's a car drove fastly toward him. Tsukishima was panic at that time. He can't bear watching anyone hurt so without thinking he ran towards the boy. He pushed the boy out of the road and...

"TSUKISHIMA!!!!" Kenma's voice shouting calling his name. He ran where Tsukishima at. The game in his hand fall to the ground. He called his name repeatedly, crying but Tsukishima couldn't response him. He wanted to but his head felt dizzy. Red and it turned to black.  
\---  
'cause you said forever  
Now I drive alone past your street..  
\---  
Kenma was outside his room hen the whole Karasuno volleyball team arrive accept Tsukishima's brother and his mother. (actually he didn't have their number so he just called Hinata and Hinata luckily with his senpais and with yamaguchi either. When he called, Hinata was shocked so he just tell everyone around him accept suga, daichi and asahi. So they all come) 

They were running to Kenma, panic. Tsukishima's mother was the one who talked first. 

"Kei,, Where's Kei?? Is he alright? What happened?" she looks panic and there's tears in his face. Followed by a tall man beside her. 'Tsukishima's brother' he tought. 

"he's inside. And..im sorry. Only if that time I'm fast enough to stop him. He tried to save a boy from being crashed by a car but he ended up like this...I'm sorry. I'm there watching but I haven't stop him," he cried..saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. Tsukishima's mother hug him and patted his back. Saying its not his fault. 

A few moments later, the door open and a doctor come out from the room. 

" how's my son?? " - Tsukishima's mother.  
" I'm sorry to say this but...."

\----

Kenma come home that day, trauma. He remembered what Sugawara said to him after the doctor leave them. 

Don't tell that asshole about him. Let he found out by himself. 

And he obeyed him. No one talk about after that. 

The end?? Pfft not yet 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Thank you for your suggestion guys. I never tought that you're heartbroken right now but it's a good song. Another song??" the man in the stage smile widely at the audiences. 

The audiences yell some songs so that the man on the stage can sing it for them. The man only smile at them and pick any song that the audiences suggest. 

Meanwhile far from the stage, a group of friend was stunned seeing the man strumming his guitar perfectly and the song...'drivers license' hit a certain man really hard. 

One of them with an owl hair talked first. 

"oi Kuroo. It's that him? It's that really him?" he asked the man besides him who owned a bed hair. Froze with what he saw. After a while he sighed. 

"it's him. It's really him. I... miss him," the bed hair Kuroo said. The other maid who have a short black curly hair turned to him. 

"after what you've done to him. Uhuh sure,"  
"Akaashi!! Don't say that. Kuroo will hurt,"the owl man whined.  
" stop it Bokuto. Do you even know how much he hurt and suffered by Kuroo," the owl man, Bokuto stop. Its true. What Akaashi said is true.  
"have you talked to Kenma. He's the one who always know what happened to him. He always go to Shouyo," Kuroo didn't have anything to say. He didn't know.  
"if you really miss him, you should come to him years ago,"

Five years ago, when Kenma come home after he visited Miyagi. He look awful. At first he tought Kenma broke up with his boyfriend but he's wrong. Kenma's relationship with Hinata was healthy. The weird thing is, he didn't talked to Kuroo. Didn't visit him. 

And now here he was...watching the man he hurt really bad before. 

The concert was over and Bokuto said he want to greet the him. Asking for his autograph or whatever. But they didn't go. Akaashi said later. 

When they was about to leave that place, he bumped into a a certain man and he fall to ground. He cursed under his breath and when he look up and sbout mad at the man..there he was. Stunned by the view in front of him but at the same time he's scared. The man who he ghosted for years, he hurt him, was there. Tsukishima Kei was there. His hair is longer than the last time they meet. 

Bokuto was about to greet him and calling by the nickname they always used but...

\---  
"how's my son??"  
" I'm sorry to say this but....he lost his memories. The damage was bad"  
\---

"oh my god sir, are you okay?? Do you hurt anywhere. I'm sorry," Tsukishima pull his hand out to reach Kuroo so that he can help him stand up. Kuroo was shocked. 'He didn't know who we are??' He tought. 

"Tsu..k.ki?" Bokuto said nervously. Tsukishima look at him with a confused face. 

"err...you know me? I mean that's what my friend call me. Have we meet before??" 

'Kei it's us. Why?? How can you forget about me. About us' . He want to say that but Akaashi talked first. 

"oh we've meet before. Like years ago. But we just know your name. You didn't know us, i guess," Akaashi said with a smile. Tsukishima just 'ohhh' 

"I'm sorry I guess. Actually something happen before. Maybe. That's what Kenma told me," 

'Kenma?? Kenma know about this. But why? Why he never tell me' he tought. 

"uhmm sir don't you want to get up?" Kuroo suddenly realised that he's still sitting on the ground so he stand up. He saw Tsukishima pull out his hand once again and showed him a confused face. 

"well. If we've met before, I should know your name. It's rude for me that I didn't know your name. By the way. I'm Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei. Yours??" he smile widely. Brightly. 'Is this the smile that I leave before? How did I become an asshole before' . He reached the other hand. "Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. This is Bokuto Koutarou and his boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji," he introduce his friend and they bowed. When Tsukishima wanted to talk again, a voice interrupted them. 

"Kei, hurry" they turned to the voice. Tsukishima smile faded when he saw the man. "hahh 'Samu. I'm having a new friends right now," he whined.  
"it's not like you for having new friends," Osamu said. Tsukishima send him a death glare "Well..they look nice and they said they know me. So I'm going to be their friend," Osamu look at the three guy near Tsukishima before he gave them a death glare before he said. "well you can bring them hang out later. We need to hurry right now," Tsukishima rolled his eyes and turned back to Kuroo and the the others. He pulled something from his wallet and pass it to them

"well. You see, I need to go now but this is my number. You can call me later. So that we can be real friend," he said. Kuroo took the card and when Tsukishima was about to bid his goodbye, without thinking Kuroo pulled him into a hug. 'oh how I miss this warm' he tought." let's meet again," he didn't want to let him go but he need to. He can feel the glare Akaashi gave him. So he let go. Tsukishima didn't look uncomfortable. He just give him a smile before saying his goodbyes to them and leaves with Osamu. He look at his 'ex lover' holding someone's hand. With a smile. 

"what do you think you're doing," Akaashi said when the blonde was already nowhere to be found.  
"I'm sorry. I just..miss him," he answered.  
"that time you leaves him. Have you ever miss him? Have you ever think how much he hurt. You broke him Kuroo. Do you think you can fix it?" that question hit him. He stay silent.  
"you miss him. But it's looks like he's not," Bokuto wanted to stopped Akaashi but he knows what Akaashi said is true. 

"you don't deserve him. He needs someone better. Someone that can make him happy give him happiness. Not pain" 

Without saying anything after that, they left the place. 

He doesn't remember me anymore. Well I guess that what I've got after what I've done to him huh..if he remember all that, maybe he'll never talked to me anymore. Because I've hurt him. 

But still...i really hope you'll remember me. 

How fool I am that time. And I realize it after a long time hurting you. That.. 

I love you. But you'll never love me back again. Cause I've ruined your life. I break the promise that I should keep it. But..Let me say it once again. 

I love you, Moonshine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
